Avengers Wasp and the Guys
by PrincessSunny
Summary: About Wasp and her budding romance with the avengers
1. Chapter 1: Wasp and Avengers

I DO NOT OWN AVENGERS OR WASP!

It was just another crime fighting day in our heroes city. Wasp and Antman had just captured the Ticker and stopped him from destroying the town from a nuclear bomb."Let's go home, I'm tired..", Antman told Wasp." So am I... by the way the guys are back from their trip to Vancouver.", she told in excitement. :...when reaching the avenger mansion..." Tony, Clint, Thor, Black Panther, Captain America, hulk!" Wasp exclaimed. She ran up to Tony who was talking to Clint."I missed you so much!" " We did too Jen", Iron man tried to say but was muffled by Jen's sudden hug."What about me?", Hawkeye said motioning a hug." Of course!" Wasp said. She tackled Hawkeye to the ground, and squeezed all the air out if him. When finished, she started to hug the rest of the members leaving Hawkeye dazed for about five minutes."

So how was the vacation without me?, she asked."Well Tony met some ladies at the beach, and I surfed for three hours. You should've came, both of you", Hawkeye said." But nothing happened...at the beach," Tony replied when he saw Jen's face change by the news. When finished talking and catching up, it was then that everyone started yawning and drifting off to sleep. Jen was the first one out, and Hawkeye stood up before the others could move and carried Jen up to her bedroom. The others started to talk in whispers that could faintly been heard from the stairs." What happened?" Antman asked." Well, tony got cut on the shoulder really deep by a masked figure, and Hawkeye was almost blasted by one of the high tech guns from the unknown enemy." Black panther said in a worried tone." Well it was a good thing that Wasp stayed behind. She could have been injured badly."

Hawkeye laid Wasp down on her bed and at her for a while until he heard the door creaking open." Hey Hawkeye, could I talk to you in the hall?" Tony asked. "What is it?", Hawkeye asked."Did anything happen during our little trip that might have followed us?", Tony said with a distressed tone. "No, nothing could have followed us from there. We made sure of it. And even so, they couldn't have gotten through the security with getting noticed." "Good, and tell the guys to not tell Jen about what happened. She night get concerned about us." Tony said with sighing." "Well I think she has a right to know, but if you put it that way, your right. She might worry too much , which was why we left her here with Antman." Hawkeye replied.

First time user and story writer. Please review! :D Thanks


	2. Chapter 2: Wasp and Tony

I DO NOT OWN AVENGERS OR WASP...

The next morning...

"Good morning everyone! I'm starving, Jarvis could make me a bagels with strawberry cream cheese on top, and some chocolate chip pancakes?", Wasp asked as she was poured a cup of coffee by the automatic coffee machine.

"why are you so happy this morning miss?", captain asked Wasp paused to take a sip of her caramel mocha. Before she had a chance to answer, a ding went off noting that the food was ready. She went up to the microwave and carried the breakfast items out and grabbed a fork on her way back to the table." Well, for one thing you guys are back, and we can relax for a while!" She talked while stopping between words to stuff her mouth with food." Miss Wasp", Jarvis interrupted, " would you mind waking up the rest of the avengers? They have ignored my alarms by turning them off..." Wasp rushed up the stairs before he could finish his sentence. With a magazine in one hand and a megaphone in the other, she yelled, " WAKE UP AVENGERS!" Hulk, black panther, Thor , and ant man woke up immediately and rushed out the door following the sweet aroma of pancakes.

Nothing was heard from iron man or Hawkeye's room. Wasp looked to find iron man's room empty and Hawkeye... well he was still sound asleep."Clint? Wake up, time for breakfast.", Wasp said as softly as she could."well I tried...CLINT WAKE UP!" she yelled through the megaphone. Hawkeye fell off the bed and onto the ground with a big thump. Satisfied, she ran out the door and into the basement, in search of iron man. She heard a the clanking of metal followed by a frustrated grunt." Tony," she knew instantly."TONY, TIME FOR BREAKFAST!, she yelled going down the stairs. The room was a little dark, and iron man was working on his suit. She suddenly noticed the bandage wrap around his upper arm.

" Tony, what happened? Did you get hurt? When did you get hurt?", she asked with a worried tone." Umm, nothing. I was practicing a new advancement to the iron man suit and I got this cut..", he said without looking at her." You know that doesn't make any sense right? Tell me what really happened or else," she said." You can't make me talk." he said." Oh, well I have ways of making you talk." She shot back. Suddenly iron man was interested than before." What ways?" He asked with a devilish grin.

REVIEW PLEASE! :D


	3. Chapter 3: Wasp

Sorry for the long wait... Here you go! :D

"Tony, you sure you really want to know? You might regret it...", Wasp trailed off staring deeply into Tony's eyes.

"I'm Iron Man, I have no regrets ever, except that one time with that wo-", he cut off his sentence noticing what he was about to say.

"Well, I was thinking about using my feminine charms to lure you to talk, but you said you regret nothing so, here goes nothing", Wasp said as she shrunk down into a size of a wasp. (not very suprising...) She flew to the back of Tony's body, and aimed for his head. Yellow sparks flew off her hands aimed straight for his dark brown hair.

"OW!" he said in pain.

"You asked for it. Now, if you dont tell me what happened in the next five seconds I will aim for your eye next, and I'm not kidding.", she replied to his pain.

"Wait, hold your fire! I..um..had.. a fight with... Hawkeye. That's it. Yup, a fight with Hawkeye.", he said as he ducked for cover.

"Tony, Im not kidding. 5..4...3..2-", she was cut off by crashes above the ceiling.

"Hulk", they both replied in unison.

With no time to waste, Wasp returned back to original size, and they ran up the stairs towards the kitchen. "Hulk, what's wrong now?" Tony complained, not shocked by the hole in the wall.

"Computer not give me food now!" Hulk said in a frustrated tone.

"Sir, I told you the fastest I could get all the food you wanted ready was about a minute.", JARVIS interrupted.

"I WANT FOOD NOW!" Hulk yelled as he smashed the wall, only making the hole bigger. One more smash and he was going to send the whole mansion crumbling down.

"HULK! Calm down, and regain control of yourself now!" Wasp yelled above the rampage annoyed. It wasn't the first time that Hulk had been on a rampage. He had no patience whatsoever, and it was usually because of breakfast. "I will sting you if neccessary!", she threatened him.

Hulk stopped. No one didn't like it when Wasp was angry. She could sting you in place that you didn't know that could be stung. She was one tough cookie. (side comment: cookie... hahah)

"Fine.", Hulk sat down on the floor admitting his defeat.

"Your breakfast is ready, sir", JARVIS said in his computerized voice.

"Finally! Hulk, go get your food and stop pouting like a baby.", Hawkeye suddenly said leaning against the counter. No one had realized that he was there, and startled everyone. "Jarvis, bake me up some bacon and eggs." he said to fill in the silent moment.

"Well everybody, finish up your breakfast and Hulk, clean up this mess and put the wall back together.", Tony said even though knowing that Hulk wouldn't. JARVIS usually cleaned up after Hulk mess, when he was done damaging the area. "Jarvis, send some coffee to the lab, and send some pancakes down there while your at it." he said. "I'll working on my suit if anyone needs me."

As Tony disappeared down the stairs, Wasp sat down at the table finishing what was left of her breakfast. Hawkeye slowly walked over to her taking the seat next to her.

"Thanks for the wake-up call this morning. It was very pleasant.", Hawkeye teased her.

"I tried at first but you wouldn't wake up. I had to take matters into my own hands.", she laughed. "By the way, how did I end up in my bedroom" I thought I fell asleep on the couch, but I don't really remember.", Wasp asked with curiousity.

"Oh, Hawkeye over here carried you upstairs as you fell asleep.", Antman interrupted the conversation.

"Well, um, thank you.", Wasp said to Hawkeye in a sincere voice. "Oh yeah, by the way guys, I'm going shopping after I wash up. If any of you wants to go shopping with me, be ready at 1.", she said to particularly Hawkeye.

"Not me", Hulk and Ant man replied. They just didn't understand what it was with women and shopping in general.

"I was going to stop by the ice cream-", Wasp was interrupted by a crash in the lab. "Tony!", she shouted. She grabbed the first aid kit that was convieniently on the counter and rushed downstairs.

The lab was a mess. As for Tony, he was as fit as a fiddle. He was untouched and unharmed.

"Jen, there's nothing to be worried about. I'm fine, I was just testing firing a missile at my suit.", Tony explained.

"Tony! Your scared me to death. YOU! Dont ever scare me like that, or I will put your suit in acid as punishment.", Wasp yelled with a stern worried face.

Iron Man pulled Wasp closer to him. "You could never do that. I know your not the person that would do that. Now Hawkeye on the other hand would.", Iron Man said to her with puppy dog eyes.

"Don't give me that look. I wont fall for it." Wasp said. "If you want me to keep on talking to you, tell me what happened to your arm. The truth.", she said in a very serious tone.

"Well...we had this encounter on our trip."he managed to get the words out by stammering.

"Are you hurt that bad? How did you get hurt? Who did this to you?", she fired questions at him before he could answer a single one. She suddenly was furious. "Am I the only one who doesn't know about this? Was that why I couln't come? I not weak you know!", she shouted. She became tiny and flew up the stairs out straight to her room.

I DO NOT OWN AVENGERS OR THE CHARACTERS.

I sorta had writers block while writing this so please give me some suggestions on what I could do for the next chapter. This is my first story.  
PLEASE COMMENT! :D THANKS!  



End file.
